Forum:Chat logging concerns
As many Brickipedia chatters will know, the new bot is the latest component to our chat rooms, I've seen some occasions when it's helped the community... But then I've seen an equal (if not more) amount of instances where it has proved an inconvenience (Users in chat booted on unfair grounds as a result of logging). I'd like to know your personal opinion on the bot's presence and whether it should stay or go. If the majority vote against, I would like to see the chat logs abolished. In favour of the Chat logs * I have no wild guess in where the bot has "proved to be an inconvenience to us". Seriously, the only people the bot is an inconvenience to, is the spammers, trolls, and other individuals who want to feel "safe" so their conversations won't be logged, and they could possibly get away with it. I am all for this bot- it has assisted us in the many disputes we've been having. Also, I would think removing the bot for some stupid, dumb, old reason would be a 100% fail idea, and definitely a really naive action for us to take. 16:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) * How has the bot caused problems for anyone who is truly innocent? It is strange being watched by Mythrun, but we always were before. :P 16:57, February 24, 2012 (UTC) * In a word: No. The bot has helped us with a huge amount of disputes. If we were to get rid of it, we should get rid of the entire chat feature as well. *:^ This right here. 17:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) *It sorts disputes perfectly --Brick bobby 17:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) *They are there to make the admins and mods lives easier, and what the difference between me logging chat and a bot? http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:Prisinorzero#Chat_logs [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 17:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) * If a user has been kicked unfairly, it is the fault of the chatmod rather than the logs. 18:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC) * When we don't have logs, people moan we need logs. We get logs, people moan we don't need logs. - CJC 19:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) *The only problem it has caused is provided a factual basis for kicks. This is something that we need, and the only people who are really arguing against this are the people getting kicked for bad behaviour. This bot provides complete logs, and is much better than the previous extracts we'd get around situations. 19:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC) * You've got be kidding me. Request for closure. 22:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) * Sure it's annoying but, When the mods are off, Joy ride for the trolls. P.S Zaersk hasn't been on here for a month, Can we d something about mods who are never on chat? My idea is like a lobby. Saying the time they got in. -- 22:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah yeah, I'm hardly ever on here, I know I know. But I do know that on the LU wiki the chat bot has helped a lot, and helped solve many issues of chat spam and whatnot, I see no reason for it to be removed. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 02:53, 2/25/2012 *I'd like to see it kept so then users are kept accountable for what they said. [[User:Darth henry|'Father' ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]][[special:contributions/Darth henry|''' Son']] May the force be with you. 03:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) * *I'm gonna have to agree with you there. Power Jim 08:16, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *- 08:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC) * I still think it's awesome Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Against the Chat Logs *I just feel weird being watched by Mythrun, I just don't like it. :* Mythrun isn't doing ''anything! It. Is. Just. A. Bot. * Same as Knight i feel weird being watched by him it is like you are being watched by a agent that does not talk or something i don't like it one bit- * For the record, I am opposing, Like clone, I've seen a few cases when it can be of use but it out weighs the problems it's caused between users. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 17:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) **Ok, and if your not 'slagging' people off behind their back, then there shouldn't be any problems at all... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 19:23, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Neutral *Ive seen it do good and seen it do bad bit more bad then good but in going neutral on this. * I don't know... LSCStealthNinja 16:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Comments * In retort to Tat's vote, there may be trolls, brawlers and feuding individuals in chat but they deserve at least two warnings before a kick... NOT getting banned by mythrun who'd been on the most pointless of stake-outs just to join and ban while you were mid conversation! --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 17:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 16:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) *:I see this sort of like a thing where people want to speak freely when mods aren't around. I have been noticing this a lot recently. Also, I do not no how a bot can do much harm? I mean seriously? It's just like a mod being on chat all day and logging it himself. Let's say I logged chat 24/7, would you make a forum saying "User chat logging concerns"? no.... 17:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) *What problems has it caused? 17:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) *For the record, if, though some bizarre act of bloody-minded foolishness, we get rid of the logger, I'll have to start logging myself. XD :@Br1ck: If that is so, then that is the fault of Mythrun, not the chatbot. 19:52, February 24, 2012 (UTC) * I agree Jag, the chat logging wouldn't be a problem if Mythrun doesn't complete the solution. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 10:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) **So, you're saying that if Mythrun doesn't finish the solution that's a good thing? I don't understand. 19:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *I feel wierd with Mythrun watching over the converstion. Can he please stop? -- 01:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :* Mythrun has a right do be in chat if he wants. ::But he never talks. -- 01:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: So? ::: So, we should ban Mythrun from chat for being in it? - CJC 09:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) *I didn't get a reply before, and neither did Lcawte (who phrased it in a statement), so I'll ask again. What problems has the chat logger caused for users who are truly innocent? Br1ck, I think that you have been avoiding this question. I'd like an answer. Otherwise this seems like a ridiculous attempt to get rid of the logger and start "'slagging' people off behind their back," (possibly again). 21:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC)